


Summer Skins.

by fearless_seas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Play Fighting, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: "How much of that did you hear?"





	Summer Skins.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous, this is un-edited and a bit simpler than my usual writing style. I am currently not taking any more requests! This takes place in 2006.

The first thing Daniel notices when he steps into the apartment is the sound. He hears it as he steps in the door, it’s ambience carries towards him when he drops his keys on the coffee table and he pulls off his shoes. There’s a voice in the backroom, somewhere off near the bedroom. Curious, Daniel moves across the living room towards the hallway. Afternoon light drifts angelically over the wooden floorboards and all the dust particles ignite in the shine. It gets louder as he approaches. 

 “Seb?”, Daniel calls out but only an echo of his footsteps bleed back to him. “Sebastian!”, he hollers. A voice is coming from behind the parted door. Burglar? Perhaps. Preparing himself, he pushes open the door and steps into the door frame half expecting to see his drawers being rummaged through. Not that. Now this sight was pleasantly far better. It’s Seb standing at the foot of the bed with his back turned. He’s in a hoodie bobbing his head to the music silently in the headphones. 

_Scratch that. Definitely not silent._

 He’s singing. 

 Sebastian Vettel is singing. 

 Daniel decides to shut his mouth. How amusing: boyfriend and future Formula 1 racer folding laundry to the sound of soft rock. Once a while he’ll emphatically wave his hands to a quick drum beat. A smirk reaches Daniel’s mouth, a slight curl in his tongue that sets on his lips deviously. It’s a terrible sound: the sarcastic, pitched tones of his chorale. 

 “Seb,” Daniel calls, leaning against the doorframe. He is ignored. “Seb!”, he repeats. A growl, “SEBASTIAN.”

 That alone is enough to cause Seb to jump out of his skin. He lets out a piercing shriek before spinning around. His eyes blink and adjust, “Dan?” Immediately his cheeks flush with embarrassment and he freezes.

 Sarcastically, Daniel waves a hand, “Hello there, love, was I interrupting something?”

 Seb scowls, “ **How much of that did you hear?** ” But he’s lying because the color in his visage persists. He turns around, “And no, by the way.”

 “Oh no,” Daniel chortles, taking a step farther from the entrance, “I believe you’re lying to me!”

 “I’m not.” Daniel reaches towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him inwards into him. Seb attempts to wiggle away but Daniel firms his grip around him. “Let go!”, he manages a shy, breathy laugh. 

 “Admit you were singing first!”

 “No.”

 “Then I’m never letting go,” Daniel presses his chin into the crook of his neck, bucking the shell of his ear with the tip of his nose. “Admit it,” he whispers. 

  Seb pushes against him, “No.”

 “Then I guess–”

 “Fine! I was singing,” Seb quietly grunts in frustration. Daniel smiles, lifting himself away and entangling his arms from around his stomach. Perhaps believing the torment was at an end, Seb tries to return to his duties from before: laundry. Daniel flops on the bed causing a pile to topple over much to Seb’s non-amusement. He holds himself up on his elbow, lashes fluttering towards him. Seb eventually peers towards him, from across the distance, “What you are staring at?”

 “You.”

 He rolls his eyes, “How romantic!”

 “You want me to show you how a real professional sings?”, Daniel sits up eagerly, reaching for the headphones and placing them over his ears. Scratchy vocals ring out over the room, shut eyes. 

 Another laundry pile crumbles, Seb scrambling to catch it and place it upright once more. “You’re knocking over all my work!,” he moans, rubbing a hand over his face, a frown pounded in Daniel’s direction. 

 “Fuck the laundry!”, Daniel giggles childishly, allowing the curls to fall across his forehead when he glance upwards. 

 Seb pauses uncharacteristically long, keeping his gaze. He chews on his bottom lip a moment. “Stupid idea,” he eventually mutters. 

 Daniel’s brows raise to the center of his forehead, “What?”

 Seb shrugs, “You could just fuck me instead.”

 “Oh…” Daniel stammers before brightening, “Oh! Oh!”

 “Save it your voice for later, Jackson, you’ll need it.”

 “Jackson…”

 “You know!”, Seb gestures his arms, “Jackson! Michael Jackson!”

 “Oh.”

 Seb shakes his head with a small grin, “You’re pretty stupid sometimes.”

 A smirk, the one that brings a glimmer to Daniel’s dark eyes, “At least I can sing, honey.” The wink added at the end causes Seb to sigh. 

 “You still love me.”

 “Sure do.”

 There is a hint of poetry in the shy beam Seb faces towards the floor as he tries to bite his lips to keep them from moving upwards. It’s a radiant warmth that stretches across the length of any room. He peers up and his eyes are half-lidded, a glint of mischievous nature shimmers at the edge poised and prepared. He leans across the mattress towards him and says only:

 “What are you waiting for then?”

 Daniel’s grabs for the edge of his chin, tugs it closer and Seb’s eyes close beneath the thumbs he presses into the hollow of his cheekbones. Simple love of summer nights, skin touching and a satisfied craving better than any starvation. He supposes, it is all he could truly ever ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, it takes no time to comment! Thank you for reading, my Tumblr is @pieregasly


End file.
